edenszerofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Report 29
---- "When was it that I started asking questions?" The question came between heavy breaths and hurried steps, the many fireflies shed light upon his white skin, complementing the twilight atmosphere. Touching a watch on his wrist made a digital screen sprout from there: Dean Dakota, 22, Adventurer B-Class. 6 feet, 160 pounds, matching results, Healthy, Temperature: 97,7 ºF, Stable, Heartbeat Rate: 80 beats per minute, High, His eyes hovered over it, but quickly looked away, the screen vanished. A sigh, his steps slowed down, his other watch was still bleeping inaudibly, the recording was still on. Both watches were on his left wrist. Crunch, the sole of Dean's sneakers pressed against the many gravels on the ground once again. The wind rustled against his clothes, yet, he shivered not, "Another place, another wonder?" Denzir was more of a hot planet than people would say, "A stable atmosphere, body temperature normal after several minutes, presence of flora." His voice was muffled, his eyelids were half-way closed, the plants around were large and vibrant, despite it being close to night. But, Dean only spared them a single glance. "No presence of larger fauna?" Another new characteristic, "No presence of fruit variety?" Dean glanced around, he was close to the beach, "This has, so far, provided different attributes from the previous eight planetoids, cool." He did accept the mission the hopes that things would be different, Master Zeno had a keen intuition, if he deemed the items necessary, they were. Dean had only found one, so far, but, many of his secondary discoveries contributed to his current status. A scent of water failed to reach his nostrils, since they were covered by an intricate mask. This island truly wasn't large, it had been five minutes since Dean came from its other side. A lot of data was picked along the way, however, and for that, he let another sigh escape his lips. The sound of waves reached his ears, then, eyes bore into the water and his knees bent. Taking his right glove out, Dean cupped some water into his palm and quickly rose it, "Water, saltier than normal, judged by slight difference in weight. Colder." Yet, no eyes slanting, another sigh. Dean was about to get up, but, that thought came back. "I shouldn't-" This time, he dove his forearm into the water, creating small ripples. Seconds passed by, his hand rose in another ripple, skin visibly puckered, which Dean looked at. Nothing? In a growl, he punched the water, fist trembling and teeth grit, then again, and again, yet, even as he did so... nothing? Dean took to glancing at it instead, maybe that would work. "Smile." A breath, he glanced away several seconds later, this time to the fireflies, their lights reflected upon the water, yes, surely they were more interesting. "Just smile," Dean glanced to the sky, many stars already visible at this hour, shining upon him much like the fireflies. Why didn't he feel it? "Smile..." "It is a wondrous place?" Dean said and tried to wringle his eyebrows, pushing both index fingers against his cheeks and making his lips curve up. "I am smiling right now, so, yes?" He closed his eyes. Opening them, Dean checked over the watch, it was still recording, "Reminder to cut this part." This time, Dean rose, "Continuation of report." He covered his right hand in a glove and, splash, began to walk along the waters, a rhythmic sound. The waves continued to wash against the sand and the fireflies were even brighter, Dean only walked. ---- After several minutes, Dean could already see his small airship in the distance, walking pace never changing. Upon approaching it, he spoke, "Continuing report. Judging by the time and distance circunvented, the island has an area of 44 square miles, fit for marathons. No large fauna sighted, absence of fruit variety, and small land. No civilization, no worry on Tribesman chasing my person," Dean entered it swiftly, accomodating into its main chair. There, Dean clicked a button with a list icon, "Necessity to explore the rest of the landscape." With its thrusters on, the airship slowly ascended into the air, pushing sand and water as it did. Surely, there were chances, still, of that item being there. He took the recording watch from his left arm and plugged it into the ship's desktop. "Denzir is small, therefore, its landscape mustn't have notable differences?" Dean hummed. "Too many questions." Maybe the new visage of the entire island was visible from the ship's glass would distract him. However, he only looked forward. "If this kind of environment indeed persists, item number three won't be here. Maybe," Zeno had specified all the types of environments that Dean could find these items in, and therefore, the latter noted it all down. "However, exploration is not to cease, for I am persistent." They were all different environments, different beauties, maybe, just maybe, this time it would work around. And then, things would change not only for Zeno, but for him. Right? But, when? Dean clicked a few buttons to his left, nodding as the ship moved on its own across the landscape, its scanner hovering it. It had been a long day, Dean offered himself no break between Blaver and to coming here. His eyelids felt heavy, body already slouched on the chair, a sigh left his muffled mouth. Words mindlessly found their way out: "When will it be that I start seeking answers?" ---- Category:Chapters Category:Eden's Reach